It Must Have Been The Mistletoe
by Genevieve05
Summary: Its Christmas time in Smallville and everyone is at the Luthor mansion for a Christmas ball hosted by Tess. But what happens when Clark is finally confronted about his feelings for Lois? Will he finally admit that he has them or will he deny it? Oneshot.


**Title:** It Must Have Been The Mistletoe

**Author:** Genevieve05

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot, all characters belong to Smallville and DC Comics.

**Spoilers:** None that I know of, unless you haven't seen Bride, there are some references to everything that's been shown in Season 8 so far.

**Placement:** Well, sometime after Bride, it's Christmas time in the story.

**Pairings:** Clois, Chimmy, Olinah (I don't know if that's right, probably not), and a surprise pair.

**Summary:** Its Christmas time in Smallville and everyone is at the Luthor mansion for a Christmas ball hosted by Tess. But what happens when Clark is finally confronted about his feelings for Lois? Will he finally admit that he has them or will he deny it? Clois oneshot.

**A/N:** Okay, so I was in a Christmas mood and I'm a huge Clois fan so the story revolves around them at a Christmas party, but there is some Chimmy in there as well as Olinah, because I like those couples too. And yeah the story is a little sappy, especially at the end, but its Christmas and I needed something to hold me over until Smallville returns in January, it's not my best work, but I hope you like it.

Merry Christmas,

Genevieve

* * *

The snow fell down lightly on the beautiful night, it was Christmas Eve. Lois and Chloe arrived at the Luthor mansion for the Christmas ball Tess was throwing.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into coming here," Lois commented as she stopped and looked at the house.

"Come on, Lois, she's your boss. And it'll be fun and it'll take your mind off everything. Plus it's too late to back out."

"It's easy for you to say it'll be fun, Jimmy's going to be here and since he's woken up from his coma you two are not fun to hang out with. All you do is make out, like I really want to watch that."

"Clark's coming," Chloe suggested.

"Smallville? You're suggesting I hang out with, Smallville?" Lois questioned.

"Why not? You lived with him, you work with him."

"Do you really think I want to listen to him whine about Lana?"

"Lois, please try to make the best of tonight."

"Chlo', two of my ex-boyfriends are going to be here, Oliver and A.C., they're both bringing dates and here I am dateless. Does that sound like fun to you Chlo'?"

"Lois, just try. Even if you only stay an hour. It beats staying at home alone."

"Fine. But if you see me standing within a ten foot radius of mistletoe, get me away from it as quick as possible. All I need is to be kissed by some emotionally unavailable guy."

"You're really down on love, aren't you?"

"Just promise me."

"Fine, I promise."

"Okay, let's get this over with," Lois said heading into the mansion ahead of her cousin.

Clark stood with Jimmy looking around at Tess' guests.

"Why did I come here," Clark commented.

"You needed to get out and get your mind off Lana leaving," Jimmy responded.

"Yeah well spending time at Lex's home isn't the way for me to do that."

"Come on C.K., loosen up. There are all kinds of people here. I'm sure at least one of them could take your mind off Lana."

"I don't think so."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Jimmy shrugged. He looked across the room and spotted Lois and Chloe. "Hey look there's Chloe and Lois," Jimmy waved to the two girls.

"Lois?" Clark asked following Jimmy through the crowd toward the two girls. "Jimmy, are you and Chloe trying to set me and Lois up again like you did before?"

"We never tried to set you up before."

"Valentine's Day."

"Right. We're not setting you up, but you do have to admit, you two do have chemistry."

"We don't have chemistry, we work together. What's Lois doing here anyway?"

"Well, she was home alone like you were, so we decided to take her along as well to take her mind off everything. You know I never really realized how lonely some people are at Christmas. That's why I'm so glad I have Chloe."

"Hey, Jimmy," Chloe greeted kissing his wife.

"Hi," Jimmy smiled, then he and Chloe walked off together leaving Lois and Clark alone.

"Hi, Lois," Clark said.

"Smallville." Responded Lois quickly.

"You got dragged here too."

"Yeah. Have we been set up again?"

"I hope not."

"I have to admit, Smallville, I'm surprised you came considering yours and Lex's history."

"Yeah, well Tess is the one throwing the party and she's my boss."

"Is that the only reason you came Mr. Kent?" Tess interrupted.

"Miss Mercer," Clark put on a fake smile.

"You can call me Tess, Clark, this isn't the office."

"Tess," Clark said.

"Well, Lois, I have to admit, I'm a little surprised to see you here. Especially considering the fact that how many is it? Two of your ex-boyfriends are here with dates. Showing up alone isn't going to win you any sympathy from them."

"That's enough, Tess. Who said Lois is here alone anyway?"

"You're her date?" Tess asked.

"As a matter of fact I am."

"I have to admit, I never really saw the two of you as each other's type," Tess commented.

"Well we are, madly in love in fact. Come on cupcake, let's go find Jimmy and Chloe," Lois interrupted as she took Clark's arm and dragged him off. Tess watched as the two walked away.

Lois and Clark stopped by a table and looked through the crowd for Jimmy and Chloe.

"Great," Lois commented.

"What?" Clark asked looking to see what Lois was looking at.

"Chloe and Jimmy are making out under the mistletoe already."

"Oh," Clark said seeing the two.

"Thanks for getting Tess off my case," Lois said.

"No problem. Why don't the two of you like each other anyway?"

"Because I'm trying to find the truth about Lex and she doesn't want me to."

"Lex? You're still investigating him? Lois, you'd better be careful. Don't get too involved with Lex," Clark warned.

"Don't try to act like you want to protect me now, Smallville."

"I do want to protect you. I don't want to see anything happen to you."

"Well, thanks Smallville, but I'm a big girl. I'll be fine. I don't need you," Lois said coldly.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad at you? Because I went to Star City and you only called a few times to make sure me and Jimmy were okay? Well, sorry Smallville, but I'm not mad at you."

"Lois, I was busy."

"Yeah, I know, with Lana. I get it Clark."

"Get what? I was trying to find your cousin. It was my fault she was taken."

"How was it your fault?"

"I should have stopped that monster from taking her."

"Like you could have. You're too full of yourself Smallville. It doesn't matter now anyway, she's back, and her and Jimmy are happy."

"They are happy aren't they."

"Yeah. Well, they deserve to be."

"I'm sorry I didn't call more and let you know what was happening."

"Well, like you said, you were busy. Lana was here and you had to find Chloe, so... Oh, crap!" said Lois trying to turn so she wouldn't be seen.

"What?" Clark asked looking down at Lois.

"Oliver and A.C. saw us."

"So?"

"I'm not in the mood to see Oliver and A.C. with their dates. Are they coming this way?"

"Yeah, they are, and so are their dates."

"Great," Lois whispered. "Where are they?"

"Right behind you," Clark smiled. Lois put on a fake smile and spun around to face Oliver and A.C.

"Hey, Lois," A.C. greeted.

"A.C., Ollie," Lois smiled politely.

"Lois, here with Clark?" Oliver asked remembering the conversation he and Lois had had at Chloe and Jimmy's wedding. Lois glared at Oliver.

"Ah... Kind of, yeah..." Clark trailed off as Lois shot him a look.

"Finally realized that you had a great woman right in front of you, hey Clark?" Oliver teased.

"Glad you two finally realized the chemistry you have," A.C. said.

"Chemistry?" Lois and Clark asked in unison.

"Why does everyone keep saying we have chemistry? First Jimmy, now A.C." Clark said looking to Lois who shrugged in response.

"I wonder why everyone thinks that," Oliver replied sarcastically.

"So, we wanted to introduce you to our dates," A.C. said.

"Really?" Lois smiled weakly.

"Yeah, this is Dinah," Oliver smiled.

"We've met," Dinah replied.

"Yeah," Lois said.

"Well, I don't think you've met my date," A.C. said. "Lois, Clark, this is Diana Prince. Diana, this is Lois Lane and Clark Kent."

"Hi," Lois said.

"Hi," Diana replied.

"Nice to meet you," Clark said politely.

Lois looked back and forth between Oliver and A.C. awkwardly for a minute. "Okay, I'm going to go find Chloe and Jimmy. Are you coming?" Lois asked Clark.

"I'll find you in a minute," Clark said. "I'm just going to talk to A.C. and Oliver for a minute."

"Fine," Lois nodded. "Nice to meet you Diana and it was good to see you again Dinah," Lois smiled at the two women.

"You too," Diana said.

"Yeah," Dinah said.

"I'll see you later, A.C., Ollie," Lois said then walked away.

"I told her you needed her," Oliver commented to Clark once Lois was gone.

"What?" Clark asked.

"At Chloe's wedding I found her on the porch. She was pretty upset about you and Lana."

"She was?"

"Wow, you're clueless about how she feels about you," Oliver stated.

"What are you talking about? Lois doesn't have any feelings for me."

"Whoa bro, it's clear she does," A.C. input.

"Clark, she wants you to need her," Oliver said.

"I do need her," Clark said.

"Then why don't you tell her that?" Oliver asked.

"Because she's Lois," Clark replied.

"And that means what exactly, Clark?"

"I can't tell her I have feelings for her."

"Why? The hardest part will be telling her, after that it's easy."

"It's not that simple, Oliver."

"Sure it is, Clark. You're just afraid."

"Afraid?" Clark asked.

"Yeah. You know for a guy whose invincible-"

"Oliver," Clark said looking to Diana.

"It's okay bro, she's one of us," A.C. said to Clark.

"Clark you may be invincible, but you sure are afraid to take a little leap when it comes to love," Oliver continued.

"Love?" Clark repeated.

"See, that's exactly what I'm talking about. You're afraid to admit how you feel because you're afraid Lois will leave you like Lana did last year."

"This is not about Lana."

"Isn't it Clark? You're afraid to have feelings for someone else other than Lana."

"Lana said almost the exact same thing before she left again. She also said that I may not see it, but I was falling in love with someone other than her."

"Well, let me tell you something, Lana was right. You are falling for someone else. The way you look at Lois, you may not realise it, but you're falling in love with her. I don't know if you're where she is yet, but you both care about each other. So why don't you make her wish come true and prove that you need her. Give her a kiss under the mistletoe, it is Christmas after all," Oliver smiled. Clark looked at Oliver for a moment then turned to look at Lois who was with Jimmy and Chloe, thinking over Oliver's words. "Well, it's clear you have some things to think over. Come on, let's let Clark get back to his date," Oliver said breaking Clark from his thoughts.

"Wait a minute," Clark said.

"Yeah?" Oliver asked.

"A.C. said Diana is one of us, what does that mean?"

"I've been helping Oliver, Bart, Victor, A.C. and Dinah out on their missions to take down the 33.1 facilities," Diana answered.

"Yeah, she's a real Wonder Woman," Oliver commented.

"Now you should be getting to Lois," Dinah commented. "Come on Ollie," Dinah said taking Oliver's arm.

"Right behind you," Oliver said then he, Dinah, A.C. and Diana disappeared amongst the crowds. Clark turned back toward Lois, Jimmy and Chloe and smiled to himself as he watched Lois laughing with her cousin. Clark smiled before heading in his friend's direction.

"What about the Christmas the General brought you and Lucy to Metropolis so you could spend Christmas with us," Chloe commented.

"Yeah, it was one of the few Christmas' Lucy and I actually got to spend with family instead of being dragged around from army base to army base," Lois replied.

"Well, you're always welcome to spend Christmas with Jimmy and I," Chloe said.

"You are family," Jimmy smiled.

"Thanks," Lois smiled.

"Hey C.K.," Jimmy commented as Clark reached the three.

"Hi," Clark said.

"You know we were just telling Lois she's always welcome to spend Christmas with us, and so are you pal," Jimmy invited.

"Thank you," Clark said.

"Clark, are you okay?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, Smallville, you don't seem like yourself. What did Ollie and A.C. say to you?" Lois inquired.

"Nothing. I just... Lois can we talk for a minute?" Clark asked.

"Okay?"

"Excuse us for a minute," Clark said to Jimmy and Chloe then he took Lois by the hand and began to lead her through the crowd.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Lois," Clark said suddenly stopping and turning back to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "We're friends, but some dynamics have changed."

"Dynamics? What are you talking about, Smallville?"

"Ever since Chloe and Jimmy's wedding there's something I've wanted to do."

"And that is?"

"Look up," Clark said tipping his head toward the ceiling. Lois followed his lead and looked up.

"Is that...?" Lois trailed off not wanting to say it.

"Mistletoe," Clark said looking at Lois. Lois lowered her head and looked at Clark again. "Merry Christmas," Clark said leaning in and kissing Lois.

"I told you they had chemistry," Jimmy commented as he and Chloe watched from the distance.

"Way to go Clark," Oliver commented as Dinah pointed to Clark and Lois.

"Finally,' A.C. commented as he and Diana looked to where Oliver and Dinah were looking.

"What was that?" Lois asked as her and Clark broke apart.

"Your Christmas gift. Lois, I like you, a lot. It's hard for me to share my life with someone, but you're someone I want to let in. I think I'm falling in love with you," Clark said to Lois who looked at him in disbelief. "Well, say something?"

"Am I dreaming or did you just say what I think you just said?"

"You're not dreaming. If you were, then I'd be dreaming too."

"What about Lana? You don't just get over your first love that fast."

"Lana and I are done. We've been over for a while now, it just took a little time to fully let go of the past. But I'm finally ready to embrace my future, and if you're willing, I'd like you to be in my future."

Lois reached up and pulled Clark down, kissing him.

"Does that mean yes?"

"What do you think?" Lois asked.

"This is the best Christmas I've ever had," Clark said. Lois smiled kissing Clark again.

**The End**


End file.
